The Perks of Having Writer's Block
by Demoness Mark
Summary: Hermione is an Authoress of romance novels, and hits every writer's least favorite thing. Can Adrian Pucey help her out of her difficulties. Warning implyed sex HGAP


The Perks of Having Writer's Block

By: Demoness Mark

Challenge: Drabble Challenge #9 from

Element: Quill

AN- I am rather nervous about this fic. Not only is it my first Adrian Hermione, it is also very different from anything I every wrote. It was inspired by tamlane's Diagon Venus which can be found on this site. Please enjoy.-Demoness Mark

Hermione was working on her latest novel when she ran up against some trouble. You see, Hermione made her living by writing romance novels of the most torrid nature (under an assumed pen name, of course), and usually had a good deal of fantasies to write out, and a relatively cooperative muse. Unfortunately her ability to come up with original fantasies had hit a dry spell.

Lately she had dreamed more often of a quill racing across a piece of parchment while her publisher stood in the background telling her that she had five more minutes to finish, if she didn't want to break her deadline, than she had of tall, dark, and handsome men doing sinfully delicious things to her. In fact, she had barely had any of the later dreams, and all of them were so boringly predictable that she would lose her title as "best romance author of this century" if she wrote any of them down, even if she did add kinks. The fact that she had never done anything that she wrote about probably didn't help matters either.

"I'll regret this later. I always regret doing this later," She muttered to herself, before throwing floo powder into her fireplace, "Malfoy Manor!"

The moment she landed in the Malfoy's fireplace, a house elf (Mopsy, or was it Grenda?) went scurrying for the mistress of the house. She and Pansy had become quite good friends in sixth year when they had been partnered together in potions, and had been surprised to find out that Pansy was intelligent and had a wicked sense of humor.

It had become a habit, Hermione got stuck with a love scene she would go to visit her old friend and would come out of the meeting with a dark blush and an original sex scene. It never failed, even if sometimes she wished that it had.

"Hermione, Darling, I haven't seen you in ages. You're having trouble with a love scene aren't you?" Pansy cried as she ran at Hermione and swept her into a hug.

"I'm afraid so. Can you help me?" Hermione sighed guiltily. It was a sad remark on her, that Pansy could guess that she wasn't just there to have a cup of tea and to 'chew the fat' as Americans put it.

"I can't, Sweetie. Draco has forbidden me to revel any more about our sex life to you, unless I have your word you won't put it in a book," replied Pansy sadly.

"Is there any other way I get stories about this? Or at least know enough about it to write a decent scene? I can't ask any of my other friends, you were the only one who would help me before. I'm going to have to ask for more time from my publisher. Thanks anyways, Pans," Hermione said.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea. You go home and wait, someone will be along to help you get some practical knowledge shortly. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you how, or even who. Now run along, I've got a few floos to make," Pansy gushed.

Hermione partial to tall, dark, brooding, handsome men. Maybe that's why almost all of her male protagonists had dark hair. There was the occasional redhead, but never a blonde. She brooded on her latest male character, maybe he's the reason why she had gotten stuck, maybe her muses were starting to rebel against dark hair. She laughed at her silly thoughts, and went back to work, after all if Pansy couldn't help her after all she would still have to write the blasted scene, and there was no use in wasting time.

She was re-writing he start of the blasted scene for what had to be the fiftieth time, when she was interrupted by a greeting that she hadn't heard in ages.

"Hey, kitten, I've heard you've been having troubles,"

"Adrian, I haven't seen you since you left the ministry to join the Gorodok Gargoyles. When did you get back to England? And how did you find out about my writing difficulties?" Hermione squealed, jumping up from her chair. She raced over to tackle him in a hug, knocking him off balance and onto the floor in her enthusiasm.

"I just got back now. Pansy flooed to tell me that you were having difficulties. And she thought that I might be of service." Adrian responded, breathing in her scent.

'Honey, honey and vanilla and old books. She'll never change, she always smell like this,' he thought.

How long had he wanted this? How long had he wanted to hold her in his arms? Longer than he cared to admit, probably. She was one of the reasons that he had taken that job with the Gorodok Gargoyles. It had been getting to hard to keep his feelings to keep his feelings from her. She had deserved better, she still did, in fact, but he had grown tired of fighting against himself. He would have her.

When Pansy had informed him of Hermione's problem, he refused to stand on the sidelines anymore. If anyone was going to have her it was him. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she came up with the idea of experimenting, after all, she had only kept her virginity as a teasing boast, and because she hadn't met a man that she felt like giving it away to. He hoped that he could change that.

"I'm afraid that you probably won't be able to, unless you can give me a female's point of view during a hot, steamy, sweaty round of sex." sighed Hermione.

'Bingo,' Adrian thought quickly.

"Well, I can't tell things from a women's point of view but I could show you..." Adrian trailed off seductively.

Five hours later Hermione went back to her parchment with a hot, original sex scene, and a totally different leading man. Instead of the dark, brooding, mysterious Randal, She had the sexy, charming, flirty, blonde Adam.

'So the muses were rebelling against dark hair, after all...'


End file.
